The Burgandy
by Lady-Light-Kiss
Summary: A story of a young girl who losses everyone she knew to a pirate attack. Will she ever find happyness again? Maybe when she gets married...If pirates don't interfear again


_**This is my first try putting something up on FanFiction. Be kind. Oh and my word program was not working so there will be spelling mistakes - LLK**_

There was a terrible sound of cracking wood as the boat swayed and rocked. The gun shots rang out in the fog with sharp icy bellows from there shooters. The winds howled as the cannon ball soared through the air. One missed and hit the water with bitter force on the starboard side. Striking the clouds with a ghostly out line, lightning rang out as the ship came into view I watched in horror as the mast came crashing down.

"Annaka!" my name-someone was yelling my name. "Annaka!" my father exclaimed as he ran up to me.

Enrique, a young boy who he had picked up 2 years ago, a friend and play mate for the hard journey, followed slowly behind.

"Enrique stay with Annaka", my father whispered laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Annaka no matter what happens", he yelled over the cannons, "remember you are never alone!"

And then he was gone. His hand. His voice. I tried to follow him but Enrique held me back.

I never saw my father again.

I was standing there not only in fear but also in shock.

So many friends I had made-all gone.

We hide under the staires in the shadows. And listend to our family scream out for mercy. I sat in the corner huddled in a ball.

"Anna?" Enrique cooed sitting beside me. "Anna, I'm sorry", he whispered.

"He's not dead!" I yelled. "He's comeing back, and I'm not leaving untell he does!"

Enrique placed his hand over mouth. "Shhh, you have to be quiet", Enrique insisted. Slowly, Enrique lowered his hand.

"I can't, I don't want to", I shivered.

There was a dreadful cry that made me jump. The sound of cannons still rang in my ear, Enrique leand in closer, as if he could pick up on my vibes, and held me. Everything was blurry as I cryed and the sounds were coming in slow like I was in a dream world. There was one last shake before the sounds died down.

"Their boarding the ship", Enrique breathed in my ear. Hiding there in silence, we waited for some indication that the pirates had come, and gone. But the sound of men running aboard never really died down, or the ever constant scare of someone finding us. The fog slowly lifted as the ship sailed on and there was a loud cry as it finally cleared.

"Listen up men", bellowed a man. There was a cheer and the sound of many men running aboard the deck. "Now listen up! When we hit port we're selling this her ship!" he said. There was a long silence as the crew listened on. "This is a federation treading ship, if they find out we've stolen it then…" the man paused. As I sat there my heart started to race and my breathing was harsh. "This port we've not been to before it's not like Maracony", he yelled over the many cries of disappointment.

Enrique gripped my arm hard. He knew Maracony well because he had been raised and sold there. Enrique sat up shifting a wooden crate placed closely beside him. I knew what he was thinking. He knew as soon as they started searching the ship they'd find us. With one swift move, Enrique, who had jumped from his place beside me, ran into dangers view.

I can't remember how it happened or how much Enrique struggled to get loose from the over powering grip that held his arm. "Now look here, we've got ourselves a rat!" The sound of the drunken ship mates made me shiver as I thought of what they could do to Enrique. Enrique's yells of pain rang out like church bells in the morning. My chest was burning because of the constant sitting, and my breath was hot. I wheezed as the pain grew. Too afraid to move, I waited for some hope that Enrique might escape. There was a sudden yell and harsh words. And then a gun shot. Then the light sound of a body falling to the floor.

That was 10 year's ago and the last time I've been on a ship. I hid under the stairs in the shadows for 2 days I never looked to see if anyone was stilll there.

Until the ship was sold and a deck worker found me I never moved from that spot. I was told that I almost died. I have tried to change my ways, to leave that life behind me. A caption adopted me, his wife objected to the Idea. She already had a daughter and she was perfect her biggest fear was that I would need training on how to be a proper lady and that would cost money. Little did she now at that time I had already had it. She insisted I take the finale test at her daughters school, with her daughter. And the teacher said that her daughter was only half as good as I. At that point she had taking a liking to me. I used to wonder if she only like me more because she knew I would bring more money in when it came for me to marry. Now I don't wonder-I know. For to day I am to be married….


End file.
